


The Misfits of The Patch

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Halloween, M/M, its literally just Miguel getting motion sick but he doesn’t vomit, it’s safe here, only a dash of angst, pumpkin patches, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Jared never considered himself to be an outdoorsy kind of guy. Maybe it was from years at the local park with Evan, playing Hide and Go Seek on the playground everyday that drove him just a little insane, or being forced outside by his parents.That didn’t mean he didn’t like being outside. He just didn’t like walking until his legs ached and he was slick with sweat, extra heat glossing down on him. Jared preferred haunted houses, if he was being honest, mainly for the aesthetic, and because they were air conditioned.Still, a trip out to an old farm was worth it if it made Miguel happy.
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Miguel, Miguel/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Misfits of The Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven’t posted in a long time! Really sorry about that, college and work have been taking up all my time. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Jared never considered himself to be an outdoorsy kind of guy. Maybe it was from years at the local park with Evan, playing Hide and Go Seek on the playground everyday that drove him just a little insane, or being forced outside by his parents. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t  _ like  _ being outside. He just didn’t like walking until his legs ached and he was slick with sweat, extra heat glossing down on him. Jared preferred haunted houses, if he was being honest, mainly for the aesthetic, and because they were air conditioned.

Still, a trip out to an old farm was worth it if it made Miguel happy.

Jared firmly held onto Miguel’s hand as they bought their tickets and entered the farm. It was a semi amusement park, semi farm, and for whatever reason, Miguel found it extremely appealing, and was insistent on going, particularly fond of picking a pumpkin to carve later. It was a little ways past the city, as the normal hustle and bustle was absent, having just a few couples around with their children visiting.

“Cariño, look!” Miguel pointed at a herd of cows that were being led into a fenced area. “I’ve never seen cows before.”

“City boy much?” Jared elbowed him, heading over to the herd. “I saw them all the time when me and my parents left town.”

Miguel shoved him gently, running over as he mumbled something in Spanish about them being “precious babies”. Sometimes, he would go off into little tangents in his mother language, and Jared tried to follow along with what he was saying, as he knew a little from the latter. Still, when Miguel got excited, he talked really fast and would sometimes slur his words together. An endearing trait of his, but also a tough one to get a grip on. 

“Can’t believe they brought  _ cows _ to New York. How fast do you think they got traumatized?” Jared went up to the fence Miguel was peering into and leaned against it. He seemed uninterested in his antics, endorsed with a calf sitting on the grass.

“Come here,” Miguel cooed at it, wiggling his finger through a hole of the fence. All the calf did was moo at him.

“It’s probably cold, it won’t move,” Jared rubbed his arms, hoping for a small amount of heat to spark himself.

Miguel wrapped an arm around him, tugging him closer. “He’s got fur, unlike us, Jare. He should be playing with the other calves,” he shook his head.

“Don’t shame him,” he poked his cheek. “He’s literally me at one in the morning. Cold and unwilling to move.”

“That’s a lie,” Miguel gave Jared’s cheek a big smooch, grinning ear to ear. “When we cuddle, you’re always saying you’re warm.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Body heat, Migs.”

He let out a huff, mimicking him under his breath in Spanish. “Pendejo. Tú amas me?”

“No idea what you’re saying, but you’re being sarcastic,” he huffed back at him. “Hey, the other cows are coming.”

“But I want the baby,” Miguel pouted, once again trying to get the calf to reconsider its decision. 

Jared couldn’t help but smile at him. “Maybe some other day?” He gently stroked one of the cow’s heads. It reminded him of silky fabric.

“The others are pretty cute, too, I guess,” Miguel joined him, scratching a cow’s scalp. It flicked it’s ear in return. “Think they’d let us milk them?”

“And risk hurting them? No way,” Jared stepped back. “C’mon, I wanna check out the haunted houses next!”

“Eager much?” He poked Jared’s side, making the latter squirm. “I don’t scare easy, just so you know.”

“Suuurreee,” he smirked at him. “Just like when we watched  _ The Ring _ ,  _ totally  _ not—“

Miguel quickly shushed him, turning a gentle shade of red. “It was fucking  _ creepy _ , Jare. You could watch anything haunted these days, and then bam! You die in seven days!”

“Maybe it’d help if  _ you  _ stopped watching those movies at night,” Jared stepped into a circus tent, walking up a wooden board. 

“But they’re so  _ good _ , Jare, I can’t help myself! I have no self control,” he trailed him, walking through a curtain.

“Clearly,” Jared laughed. “Then again, I don’t mind the cuddles and kisses afterwards…” he smirked slyly.

“Shut up,” Miguel snorted, allowing Jared to lead the way. He stayed behind Jared, wanting to avoid a jump scare. The atmosphere was creepy overall, but nothing was really happening, and while that should’ve eased Miguel’s anxieties, it only heightened them. When they got to the spinning hallway, he firmly gripped the bars, moving slowly as a dizzy sensation washed over him.

Jared looked back at him. “C’mon, you’re not gonna turn into a—“ he paused, noticing his disgusted expression. “Oh  _ shit _ , Miguel, what happened?” He hurried over to him and pulled him out of the hallway.

“Dizzy…” he latched onto his shoulder. “Feel sick…”

“Shit, I didn’t know you got motion sick,” Jared kept him upright. “Do you wanna sit for a sec? Pretty sure the workers don’t come in here till like. An hour after they’ve seen us. But that’s just a guess.”

Miguel teetered from one foot to another, hoping he wouldn’t fall down. “Need to sit…” 

Jared helped guide him down, protecting his head from being bumped. He leaned him up against a wall and patted his pockets, pulling out a bag of gummies. “I have this. Will it help?”

He smiled weakly, “I shouldn’t be eating right now, but maybe later.”

“Right. Uh, I’ll find something you can throw up in? I think there’s a trash can around here somewhere…” Jared was about to move away, but was stopped by a hand curling around his wrist.

“Stay,” Miguel argued. “I’ll be fine, just need to sit here.”

“The attendees won’t be too happy if they gotta clean up the throw up,” Jared sat next to him, elbowing his side.

“Well, they should’ve putta warning,” he huffed, leaning against him. “ ‘s stupid.”

Jared rubbed his back. “I know it is. Too bad you didn’t hurt yourself, we could’ve sued them.”

“I could go back in,” Miguel shot him a devilish smile.

“Um, no. Hell no,  _ look  _ at you. I don’t think I could handle a ride in an ambulance,” he shuddered at the thought alone. “Besides, we’d probably lose that case. On the account of willingly going back inside.”

He laughed, “True. Now would be a good time to have time travel.”

Jared tilted his head, “So you wouldn’t get sick or make yourself get hurt and sue them?”

“Yes,” was all Miguel said.

“God I  _ hate you _ , you know that?” He shoved his arm. “Tell me your ominous plan please?”

“Won’t work without time travel. Ain’t worth it,” he nudged him, sitting up.

Jared sighed in relief. “At least you’re feeling better. You think you can make it out?”

“I’ll feel better in sunlight,” he stood up. “But I still wanna do the house after this.”

“You’re such a dumbass,” Jared wrapped an arm around him. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Thankfully, after a rest break, Miguel was ready for another round of haunted houses. That didn’t mean he didn’t scream whenever a door rattled or a fake creature lunged at him, but he laughed it off, holding onto Jared for comfort whenever he needed it. When they were done there, they got lost in a maze that was set up ( _ not  _ a fun time for Jared), got their pictures taken by a large wooden chair that was sent in, and were heading over to a small patch of free pumpkins.

“I want the weird ones!” Jared began to look for any bruised up pumpkins.

Miguel knelt beside him, picking up a tiny pumpkin to observe. “The misfits of the patch, how thoughtful.”

“Duh,” Jared made a face at him. “They’re like us! They stick out!”

“Usually no one wants them,” Miguel countered. 

He huffed at him. “Don’t get physiological on me,  _ Migs _ . They’re a perfectly normal part of the patch, and everyone accepts that. Besides, no one cares, either.”

“Are you arguing we should learn from  _ pumpkin patches _ ?” Miguel snorted, holding the tiny pumpkin. 

“Yes, exactly, thank you for listening,” Jared pulled out a tall pumpkin that had a compressed middle. “Here’s my boy. He’s been adopted.”

Miguel smiled at it. “He's gonna be so rad.” He showed him the little pumpkin. “No one likes these ones, either.”

Jared stood back up with a smile. “Let’s head out.”

Together, they quietly walked out, before Miguel said, “Y’know what you said about the pumpkins?”

“Being misfits? Yeah, what about it?” Jared raised an eyebrow.

“I think I’d pick you out too,” Miguel pressed a quick kiss to his lips, happy to have his other half by his side.


End file.
